Alive
by EdenLovegoodMalfoy
Summary: Neither had felt so alive, but whenever they were together, they felt like they were absolutely human. JALLY! *This will be in episode form* Disclaimer: I do not own "The Nightmare Before Christmas" because if I did, I would do episodes.
1. Story to Behold

Sally sighed, relieved that the Pumpkin King, her crush, Jack Skellington, had arrived with not a scratch on his bones. She hoped life, or afterlife or whatever it is to be called, would go back to normal, even if it meant that she's yearn for Jack, along with any other women Halloween Town had that _weren't _or _were_ single. Every woman longed to be with the King, whether they be taken or not. It was basically a common thing every girl or woman had. When she caught his gaze, Sally offered a smile and then waved.

"I'm glad you're back," she mouthed. Finally, after minutes under his gaze and trying _hard_ not to blush and make a fool out of herself, he finally shifted his eyes toward the opposite section. Oh, if she blushed, she would not make a fool out of herself in front of the citizens, but _also_ in front of Jack. She's rather perish in the cemetary than to embarrass herself in front of the citizen she yearned for since they were in school and she had been made to fulfill the orders Dr. Finklestein wanted her to do. Since he made her and she was a stubborn girl, she offered a compromise. In return for her doing his dirtywork(i.e., cleaning, making clothes, making food, shopping, etc.), she would go to school, which Fink had worked at at that time. That was when Jack's father was alive and the times were much less complicated. Those memories brought a faint smile to her face.

Thinking back to the cemetary, Sally finally had the mind to go there. hilst the town cheered and swooned at the sight of snow(and Jack, of course. Who wouldn't swoon over that handsome skeleton?), she snuck through unnoticed(which wasn't hard, since she was a quiet and reserved being) and went to the famous Spiral Hill located in the confines of the fence that held in the cemetary. Sally, with careful and slow steps, ascended the hill and soon reached the top, where she found a poor lone flower being crushed by the white, powdery, glistening substance.

She plucked away the decaying petals, reciting to herself," Jack loves me, Jack loves me not, Jack loves me, Jack loves me not..." It went on at least two more times and each time she said," not", she felt crushed at the thought. Why was she doing such a petty, corny thing?

She was stopped suddeny when a voice behind her, though, not quite too close, said," Jack loves you, of course. Hands down."

Slowly, Sally turned around, hoping that it was a certain "bag of bones" there. Satisfied that she was indeed correct, she stood up on shakey legs. She was nervous, that much was known. What if all of this was just a dream? What if it was a harsh reminder that this could only happen in dreams or fairytales?

When Jack started singing, she knew it wasn't at all a dream. "_My dearest friend, if you don't mind, I'd like to join by your side, where we could gaze into the stars_."

Sally finally regained her voice and together, they sang in perfect harmony. "_And sit together, now and forever, for it is plain as anyone can see: We're simply meant to be_."

Each step he took toward her meant that her heartbeat, which she did have a heart, but it wasn't as powerful as it normally would be, beat rapidly against her chest.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. When their lips met, she was in an absolute daze. She couldn't believe it! She was finally in the arms of Jack Skellington, the one who she loved for years...ever since she met him at Halloween Acadmy, even though she couldn't get herself to admit it at first. (Just imagine, if she let her feelings out, she would definitely have been punished by Fink and locked _immediately_ in the tower, where she didn't want to be. Feelings were definitely behind her at that time. It was _never _an option. She was glad, by the way, that he made Jewel, because that meant she could be free and could control her life.)

When they pulled back, both felt separated and lonely, thus, like they could read each other's minds(which was said lovers could do-silly citizens, by the way, and now, they could believe it), they hugged each other like their undead lives depended on it.

It was definitely a story worth sharing.

* * *

**Do not fret, lovies, there is more to come! This is just the beginning! Stay tuned for the next episode of _Alive! _Haha just kidding. I hope you love it. Leave a review on what you think I should do: fix it, delete it, or continue! I will most likely do the last option.**

**Happy December~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	2. Tomorrow Part I

_Pat, pat, pat, THUD!_ Jack groaned and reluctantly peeled back from Sally, who he had locked lips with for a limited time. Lately, he had been aroused, trying to bed Sally over and over that it was becoming a routine to them. Unfortunately for the Pumpkin King, their children were interrupting each of their sessions. Sally giggled and got out of bed, followed by a very reluctant Jack. He wanted her with him, cuddling and kissing and maybe doing something more.

"Samson, Jayne," Jack scolded with a hint of distress in his voice. He wrapped an arm around her beloved Pumpkin Queen's waist and pulled her to his side. Hearing their father's voice, the twins(that didn't look alike at all), looked up guiltily. Jayne was on the ground and Samson had his hands up eerily as if he was about to tickle the wits out of his younger sister. Jayne bat her black eyes that her father seemed to be _in love_ with, since it reminded him so much of Sally. Like Sally, Jayne was a rag doll, but she had silver white hair, that Jack would have if he had hair on his skull. Samson was a skeleton that looked like his father, but red hair cascaded down his face. It covered his left eye and it went down to his chin.

Jack's eyesockets softened as he stared into his daughter's eyes. "Just be careful," he said with a sigh. He rubbed his forehead with his long boney fingers.

"Yes, daddy!" Jayne exclaimed, standing up and batting her eyes at him again. Then, they both ran off to who knows where to continue their tickling war.

Jack turned to Sally with a small grin. "So..." he started, wiggling the part where his eyebrows would be if he had any. "Would you like to pick up where we left off?" he asked, suggestively.

Sally looked up at him with a small smile and said," Nah. We'll just try again tomorrow. Everybody loves tomorrow, right? According to that American girl who is absolutely _horrifying,_ she just absolutely loves tomorrow because it's _only _a day away!"

"But it's more than a day to me!" Jack whined when the children were out of earshot. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Then, he leaned his head down and whispered," And you know that."

Sally chuckled and pulled back. "Nope."

"I have an idea! We can ask Dr. Fink, Jewel, and Igor to watch over the kids as we have a little date. It'll be the most _dreadful _date ever! We haven't had one in ages! What do you say, Sally, my darling? Are you up for it?" he asked, excitedly, almost ready to jump out of his bones.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't I be the one who's excited and not you?" she asked, placing her hands on his shoulders. They swayed slightly, dancing to imaginary music that was playing in their heads.

"Please, Sally! I've wanted this for so long! I'd die without you!"

"That seems highly impossible. You've survived the Christmas situation, the mob of girls in high school, that whole incident where the Mayor accidentally ran you over, etc. You're indestructible!"

"That's not the point. Just say yes. Just say yes!"

"I'll think about it and I'll give you an answer when the clock strikes _seven_."

"I have a feeling that I should be the tease here and not you."

"It feels good to _finally_ have things reversed. I don't like being so shy all the time."

"But you _aren't_ just shy. You're a lot more if you catch what I'm saying."

"Just rest, you bag of bones. I'll take care of the children."

Jack raised his hand toward her and bowed lightly. "I shan't leave thy love behind! One cannot live without their beloved for more than a few seconds!" Ever since they had gotten together, Jack had been awfully cheesey and flirtatious(which he _had _been, but that was in high school when he was known to be the "Most Charming Ghoul to Ever Roam the Afterlife", which was claimed in the latest _Teen Fright_ magazine. Of course, Sally would take _glances, _not full out looks to the magazine. The only reason she took those magazines was to read _anything _but the boring textbooks she always read or was more forced to read.)

Sally rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the chest, which was just his ribs. "Just get back to bed. Eight o' clock is in..." She took a look at the clock that hung next to a painting of her, Jack, and the two children. "3 hours."

"The longest three hours I will ever endure without my beloved Pumpkin Queen." He took her hand and kissed it. "Come back for me, my love!"

Sally slapped his arm and rolled her eyes again before heading off toward where she last saw the children.

A chuckle escaped Jack's lips. "Oh, how I love her so. Just wait until the children hear about this lovely day!" He then headed back into their room, where he slept, or at least _tried_ to sleep-to no avail. His thoughts were just bombarded of the upcoming date he _knew_ Sally would say yes to.

* * *

Finally, after the longest three hours of Jack's afterlife, Sally came into the room, looking worn out and tired. He understood completely why. Their children were the most hyper beings that he'd known. They could go on and on playing various games from tag to bowling(to which they used Samson's head and items they found on the streets that were close enough to the shape of bowling pins.) They loved the children, of course they did, but at points, they could be tiring and too hyper.

"Come here, love," Jack said, waving his bony arms to the direction of him.

Sally came over and lay on her side to look at the Pumpkin King. "Yes. I'll go on that date with you. Just _don't _and I repeat _don't _feed me Worm's Wart."

"Agreed. That taste is a bit too bitter for such a frightening ghoul like me."

* * *

**There's another episode! This is just Part I of _"Tomorrow". _Part II will be made later today. At points, I will add Samson and Jayne, but they won't be in it too much. I'll be jumping around from the past to the present. If it is in past tense, I'll have it in italics and at the end, they would be talking in present form.**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews! Shoutouts to Tecna63, rainbow tiger72, and Katieghost for being the first three to review on my story. I hope you all stay throughout the whole story and I hope more will come to read, review, favorite, and follow. **

**Sick and hoping you all don't get sick either~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	3. Tomorrow Part II

"Isn't it just a _dreadful_ evening?" asked Jack, grabbing Sally's hand and dancing around with her. He looked down at her lovingly and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw how beautiful she looked. Actually, she always looked beautiful. He just couldn't get enough of her.

They had started their date at Spiral Hill, their favorite place now. Ever since they got together, they always tried to go to Spiral Hill whenever they could. Of course, their moment had to be ruined. Pounding up the hill, the Mayor had his distressed face on and he was putting his hands on either side of his face. "Jack! Jack! You need to hurry!" he cried, prying his hand off of Sally and dragging him off.

Sally stood there stunned and watched as her lover was being pulled away. "Um...okay..." She then started to follow them.

"It looks _terrible_ here in the Town Hall and I'm not talking about the good kind!" the Mayor exclaimed, shaking his head over and over as he led him inside. The walls were pink and plush tows were in every corner. Ribbons hung across the walls, whilst "cute" things were placed here and there.

Sally gasped. Never had she seen anything so...so disturbing! Someone peel her eyes out and throw it with the monster under the stairs. He'd eat severed eyes anyday.

Jack sighed, running a hand over his smooth skull. Couldn't he _ever_ get a day with Sally without any disruptions? Did he have to put the Mayor under the watch of Fink as well? Must he always resolve every conflict? "Mayor, calm down. I will resolve this soon, but now is not the time. Sally and I need to rejuvinate our relationship, even though it is the most wonderful feeling in the world. We would like some time alone."

The Mayor took off his hat and then put it back on since he was sweating profusely in worry for his beloved Town Hall. He might as well live there since he spent almost every minute every day trying to figure out what to do for the next Halloween(which was about maybe 40 days, 23 minutes and 6 seconds away, but who was counting? It was _certainly not the Mayor. _Note added sarcasm.) "All right, all right, I'll have Harlequin, Harry, and the vampires to help me clean this mess. Then, we'll try to figure this all out while you two are on your date. Have a dreadful evening!" He bid adew to the two lovebirds and sent them on their way.

Jack sighed. "Could we ever get a break?" he groaned, dragging her back to the cemetary. He had planned a picnic with the band. While they dined, they would play music and entertain the two.

Normally, Sally never encouraged the idea of them playing music because she felt sympathetic. They were paid little for such amazing compositions. Jack was aware of her doubts, thus, he decided to _triple_ their pay, to which they couldn't refuse.

Suddenly, Jack lifted her off her feet and then, carried her toward where he placed their picnic items. It was near his father's tombstone, which was a large skeleton that looks similar to Jack. On the plaque it read,"_Benedict Skellington, the Beloved Pumpkin King. May he forever grace our souls with his __**horrid**__ presence we all know and love._"

When he set her down, their picnic started. It was a glorious evening.

After the picnic, Jack led Sally back to their abode, where he _hoped _things would go the way he expected them to be. No distractions, no doubts, none of that. He would finally get to have his Sally after _so _long(which was really only 3 weeks, but that skeleton was rather eager).

He pushed her against the wall, which surprised Sally, and pressed his lips to hers. To say he was eager was an understatement. He _needed _Sally like he needed his bones. "I've wanted this for a long time," he whispered.

"Jack..." Sally whispered, placing her hands on his ribs. "Jack...it's only been 3 weeks."

"3 weeks too long," Jack said, huskily, pulling her in for another kiss.

And of course, the moment was short-lived. "Mummy, daddy!" they heard.

"For humans' sake, can we have a moment alone?" Jack groaned, lowly, causing Sally to giggle.

When they looked up, they spotted Igor, who was smiling sheepishly. "Igor is terribly sorry. Doctor said to bring children here, so Igor did. I'm sorry."

Sally offered a smile and pushed herself off of the wall. "That's okay, Igor. Do you mind taking them out for some Ice Scream? They've never tried it before and I'm sure they'd be delighted to try it. I'll pay you back too!"

Igor shook his head. "Igor doesn't need to be paid back. Igor will take the children to get Ice Scream, so that Jack doesn't have to get mad. Igor sorry."

Sally slapped Jack's arm to say that it was fine. Jack forced himself to smile and scratched his skull. "It's all right, Igor, just please take them around town. It's been a while since Sally and I have been alone. I hope you understand," he said in the most sincere voice he could muster.

Igor nodded. "Igor will comply. Children say goodbye," he said, unintentionally rhyming. If he weren't a henchman and creation of Fink, he would've definitely considered being a poet, but that would be for another time.

Jayne and Samson hugged their parents' legs. "Bye, mummy! By, daddy!" chirped Jayne, who looked up at them with sparkling black eyes. "I wuv you!" The two parents chuckled at the little girl, who motioned them downward with a swoop of her hand. She kissed them both on the cheek.

Samson, a quiet, yet hyper boy, grinned and said," Bye. Wuv you!" He then hugged them tightly before following after a skipping Jayne and a hunched over Igor, who was looking guilty, which he felt because he barged in on the heartfelt moment that the couple were having.

When they were gone, Jack pulled Sally along and into their room, where he showed her why the girl loved tomorrow and why she should have as well.

* * *

**There's another episode/chapter of** _**Alive**_**_! _I hoped you liked my cheesiness! I'm just that much of a romantic!**

**I hope you like how I made Igor. It reminded me of Dobby from _Harry Potter_. Since they really didn't bring him much in the movie, I interpreted him the way I wanted him to. I thought he was really cute in this! Don't yah think?**

**Thanks to those that reviewed!**

**Katieghost: Thank you! I will try to capture their essence as so even more! I hope you're enjoying it and the cheesy Jack!**

**Tecna63: Also a thank you to you! I will keep them going on with their antics for both you and Katieghost!**

**Godlyjewel: Thank you! I will try and feel much better! If I don't go to school tomorrow, I will make a new episode/chapter and I would hope that you keep reading this story!**

**Please, please, please continue reviewing. I love it when you guys do because it makes me feel appreciated as an author, which I believe I'm not a good one. **

**Have a _dreadful(: _evening, day, morning, or whatever time of day it is in your area~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	4. Sounds Like a Plan

"It's time to go to bed," Jack said, lifting up Jayne and Samson in hs boney arms.

"But, daddy!" Jayne whined, looking up at her father with big eyes and a pout on her face. Her lip quivered and her grip tightened on his bones. "Sammy and I were pwaying!"

Samson nodded and looked up at Jack with as equal cuteness as Jayne. Jack tried to fight against them, he really did, but when he was alone with the children, he couldn't give in. All strict and stern traits were gone when Sally exited and was on her way to work, which was working with some of the witches in the clothing shop. "Let's make a deal," Jack compromised, swallowing his spit because he wasn't able to reject his and Sally's creeations. "I will tell you a story and then, when I'm done, you two go to bed. It's a rather lengthy story."

"Okay!" both chirped, eyes bright with mischief and happiness.

When they reached the room, Jack placed them on Jayne's bed, which had a plaid black and red comforter and a bunch of Ugly Dolls were placed on it. She couldn't live without them. "How about a story on how I met your mother?" the father asked, is eyesockets shifting from child to child.

Jayne nodded rapidly. "Yes! I wanna hear about how you met her!"

"Sure," Samson said, bouncing lightly on the bed. He had one too many Sugar Brains, which Jack had given him because he couldn't say no to his face.

"It was a dark and eerie morning at Halloween Academy, which by the way, is one of the most successful academies of the Underworld. That's where you two will be going," Jack rambled, staring off as he thought about the enormous learning experience.

"Dad, back to the story," Samson said, breaking his father out of his reverie. He pet their ghost dog, Zero as he waited for Jack to continue. Zero barked as well, trying to put Jack back on track as well.

"What? Oh, right. So, as I was saying, it was a dark and eerie morning, just the way any citizen would like it..."

_"Jack, there is a new girl at school and I want you to show her around," Jack's father, Benedict, said. "Now, I don't want you flirting with her because she's one of Finklestein's creations. You know how he is and I know too, since of course, he is my best friend."_

_ Jack raised his hands up and looked at his father, who wasn't much too taller than him. "All right, all right, I won't flirt with the new girl," he said with a sigh. I won't __**try **__to flirt with her, he thought, crossing his fingers behind his back._

_ Benedict cleared his throat. "Jack Russel Skellington, you better not be crossing your fingers behind your back. I may be your father, but I'm not dumb."_

_ Jack sighed and uncrossed his arms. He stuffed them in his pockets, where they normally were, thus, he crossed his fingers in there. "There. Done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to school now. Where did you say I have to meet her?"_

_ "I didn't say where yet. Meet her at the square near the entrance of the academy. Don't be late," Benedict scolded lightly. "Your mother is teaching today, so when you have her, she'll make sure you're not disobeying my commands."_

_ "Yes, father," Jack said, pulling out one of his hands and then slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll __**try **__not to flirt with Fink's daughter creation thing."_

_ "Daughter," corrected Benedict. "And it's Professor Finklestein to you."_

_ "Yeah, yeah."_

"Um...daddy...?" inquired young Jayne, looking at her father's face, that seemed to be off his space.

Jack cleared his throat and turned to Jayne. "Yes, Jayne, dear?"

"You didn't get to the part where you met mummy," she said after taking her thumb out of her mouth again. She raised an eyebrow at her father, who seemed to always drift off when trying to explain something.

Jack cleared his throat again. "Right, right. I'll get there," he said. "So anyway, when I got to the fountain..."

_Jack couldn't believe she was late. His father strictly told him not to be late, but he obviously told the wrong person. This new girl better come or I'm ditching and going to Matilda, he thought bitterly. Matilda was his girlfriend at the time. She was a witch with straight silvery white hair that flowed down above her waist and blemish free green skin. Her body was curvy, giving him the idea of an hourglass. _

_ He was suddenly distracted when he saw a ragdoll walking around the fountain on the edges. "Geez, where is that Jack Skellington? What does he even look like?" she muttered, arms behind her back as she stared down at the cracked edges of the fountain. She then looked toward the green water, most likely filled with potions that could kill in an instant._

_ Where is that Jack Skellington? he asked himself in his mind. How did she not know the most charming ghoul that ever roamed the afterlife? How often did this girl go out? "Are you the new girl?" he questioned, stopping the ragdoll from pacing and looking at him. She tried to look anywhere but at him. Shy girl was she._

_ Slowly, she nodded and jumped down from the fountain. "Yeah...I'm Sally Finklestein," she said, clearing her throat one too many times._

_ Never had Jack seen such a creature. The way her red hair went to the middle of her back and the blueness of her skin that seemed so soft, save for the multiple stitches on her skin. She wore a tattered yellow dress with multiple colored patches and some spiderwebs on it. Jack almost forgot how to form full words when he saw her. Gulping, he finally said," I'm the one you're looking for; Jack Skellington."_

_ Sally nodded and shyly looked around. "It's nice to meet you, I guess. I've never really gone out much, so I wouldn't really know anything about Halloween Town, except for a few people that came around my dad's place."_

_ "Professor Finklestein's daughter, eh? Well, I never thought he'd make such a creation after he made Igor," he said. "Speaking of him, where is he?"_

_ "He's helping dad out in class..." she said. "You didn't know that he was my dad's assistant?"_

_ "Oh, right. I forgot..." Jack said. He rocked back and forth on his heels, hoping that the conversation couldn't get anymore awkward. Something was different with this girl. He didn't want to bed her like the others of the academy; he actually wanted to try a full out relationship with her, not the relationship he had with Matilda(which was mostly flirting and other things, but he wouldn't dare tell his children such a thing...). _

_ Sally giggled, nervously, something Jack wanted to hear his whole life. "I guess we better get to class, huh?"_

_ "Yeah...we should..."_

"And that was how I met your mother..." Jack concluded, a small blush tinting his face.

"_That's _it?" Jayne asked, disappointed. "What about the frights, the dragons, the scary ghouls? No adventures?"

"That'll be saved for another time," he announced, standing up and picking Samson up. He placed him across the room and toward his bed, which had a few knives and swords around it on the wall.

Samson nodded. "I want to hear about adventures," he said, looking up at their father hopefully.

"Your dad's right. Those stories will be saved for another time. This time, it's time to go to sleep," Sally piped up, leaning against the doorway with a soft smile on her lips. She then walked over and kissed them on the foreheads. She tucked them in and stood in the middle of the room. "Goodnight," both parents proclaimed before exiting the room. When they reached the outside of their room, Sally turned to look up at Jack's face, her hand on the doorknob. "So...Mr. Skellington, you thought I was the most beautiful creature, huh?"

Jack gulped, seeing the look on her face. "Yeah. It's the truth," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist," Mrs. Skellington."

"Well, then, I guess the most beautiful creature gets to give the most charming ghoul alive a treat."

"Trick or treat," muttered Jack before kissing her and leading her inside the room."

"I think you misunderstood me," Sally whispered. "I said "treat", not trick, unless you would like me to add a trick to this."

"Sounds like a plan..."

* * *

**There goes another episode! I didn't particularly like this one and I tried to change it to the way I imagined it, but it wasn't exactly the most award winning chapter, but it is the longest chapter of this story so far. I really hoped you liked it, unlike I did. Sorry for the quick updates, but I have nothing better to do. **

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them!**

**Tecna63: Awesome! Keep those reviews coming because you're making me happy! And in the previous chapter, they were 4 and they still are! It depends on the chapter because each chapter, they will range from 4-18 years old. **

**Remember these are episodes, ages vary and characters do as well.**

**Still sick, but gradually getting better~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	5. Memories

_Sally woke up when she heard faint tapping on the door. She looked around the room, trying to contemplate where her beloved had gone. "Jack...?" she mumbled, sleepily, trying to figure out why he wasn't with her. They had been living and sleeping together for a year and never had she seen a case where he left her. It was quite the opposite really because she had to make breakfast, but Jack would try to halt her and make her stay. She was rather upset because it was their anniversary; the day when they officially got together. Did he not want to spend the day with her?_

_ The tapping continued again, though, a little louder. She opened the door and looked up, left, right, and then down, where she saw Zero. She found what appeared to be a note in his mouth. "What do you have there, Zero?" she asked, rather shyly. Though he was a dog, she was still very shy and didn't have many social skills. Since she hadn't known Zero for very long, she wasn't very accustomed to him. _

_ Zero flew higher up and stuffed the note in her face, causing Sally to back up and then, take the note. _

_**"My dearet Sally,**_

_**Do not fret, for I am still here for you. My bones are scattered, but not too tattered and I will never bid adew. Please find my leg somewhere we know that the witches work at day to day. All I have to say is that I love you.**_

_**-Jack."**_

_Sally smiled and folded up the note. She placed it in her pocket and pet Zero as she started on her way. Jack made it easy for her because she knew definitely that he was referring to the fountain at the school. All she could remember was an incident that happened only weeks ago. Was this his way of making her forgive him even though she forgave him just last week? _

_ Slowly, she reached the fountain and saw two legs walking along the edge, like she had the first time she came here. A small smile appeared on her face as she snatched up the legs and carried them under her arm. Before she could move, however, one of his boney legs kicked her lightly to the fountain where she saw another note. She pulled it off and read it._

_**"Sally, my love,**_

_**I can't believe you forgave me last week. I would parish in the cemetary if you didn't. I just love you that much, my sweet, sweet ragdoll.**_

_**-Jack"**_

_It was obvious that that one was making her go to the cemetary, but that was miles long. It'd take her an hour just to find his bones. Releasing a sigh, she headed into the cemetary and walked along. Her eyes darted left to right until she reached Benedict's grave. She saw two arms flailing around on it._

_ Sally giggled, imagining a very eager Jack. If he had all of his bones, he would've never thought of flailing his arms. It showed fear and that was something he never did. Under his arms, she spotted a note. She read through it like she had with the first and second one._

_**"Sally,**_

_**You know how much you mean to me? It's as big as the square and you know the square is big, but I won't make you search that long like I did here. Just remember: reindeer, dear.**_

_**-Jack"**_

_Sally could feel herself getting tired. It made her wonder how Jack could've severed himself if he had to travel all around Halloween Town. Did he do this by himself or did he rely on Zero to drag his bones where he needed them. _

_ She started on her way to the square and walked about 10 minutes until she saw where Jack had been before he fled to start a new holiday, which as you know, did not go well. She saw his torso and she huffed as she tried to carry it all in her arms. She was lucky that Jack had a wheel burrow placed under his torso, so that it was easier for her. She placed all of his bones in the wheel burrow and then saw a note near it on the ground. She picked it up and read it._

_**"Sally, my love, **_

_**You're almost there. Just think of where we first got together, where memories will reside. Just please remember that I love you. Please don't think I don't.**_

_**-Jack"  
**__Sally stuffed the note in her pocket, like she had done with the rest. Heaving, she pushed the wheel burrow toward Spiral Hill. When she got there, she left the wheel burrow at the entrance and started up on her way to the top. What she saw there brought a bigger smile on her lips. _

_ "Sally, you're beautiful," Jack whispered. Technically, it was only his skull, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was here. "Can you please take me to my bones? I have something to ask you." _

_ Sally complied and brought his skull down. She then helped him reconnect his bones. _

_ "Thank you," Jack said, leading her back up. He kneeled down in front of her and pulled out a small box. "Sally, my love, my forever, will you please marry me?" he asked, looking up at her shocked expression._

_ Sally, unable to speak, nodded, and he placed the ring on her finger. He stood up and hugged her to him. "You've made me so happy," he whispered in her ear. "Please don't think about what happened weeks ago. It was a mistake."_

_ Sally nodded and hugged him back. "Jack...?" she whispered against his torso._

_ "Yes, love?" Jack asked. _

_ "I love you too," Sally said," but you're naked."_

_ Jack pulled back a bit and looked down. "Oh...you're right..." A blush appeared on his face, but it soon escaped when Sally kissed him. It was the best feeling in the Underworld._

"One of my favorite days," Sally said, sitting in between Jack's legs with her back resting on his front. They sat on their balcony, looking up at the stars.

Jack kissed her on the top of her head. "Mine, as well. It was the day that I could call you mine for eternity." He pulled her closer, his arms encircled around her waist. Sally placed her hands on his arms and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I was always yours and you know that."

"But not weeks before that...Sally, look..."

"It's okay, Jack, I already forgave you. It's in the past now, okay?"

Jack kissed the top of her head again. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Now, this one was my favorite, just not the end. I could've made the end better, but I'm too excited for the next episode/chapter. It'll explain what Jack had done weeks before he proposed. BEWARE! Drama ensues in the next chapter!**

**GodlyJewel: Thank you! I enjoyed writing it as much as you enjoyed reading it! This chapter was originally supposed to be what happened to the Town Hall and who did it, but it turned out horrendous. It was supposed to be the clown of April Fools' Day. Just telling you because I won't try to write that again.**

**Tecna63: A JackxOC? What? Jack and Sally forever! And I'm glad my update made you happy! Thanks!**

**Katieghost: I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter as well! I always thought Dobby was cute and I thought Igor was as well, so I made them both like that! I'm glad that you liked that addition! Of course, Jack used his charm that he had no idea he had. That was how Sally came to love him like he does today. Thanks!**

**Keep up the reviews, guys! If you have any friends that like TNBC, don't be afraid to tell them about it! I'd love some new readers, even though you all are amazing!**

**Feeling much better~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	6. Forever

_ Sally wanted nothing more but to go home and be in the arms of Jack Skellington. It was too bad she was stuck in the Clothes' Shop until 30 more minutes. 30 minutes too long for her and Jack. "Where is Matilda?" she wondered aloud, unintentionally._

_ One of the witches shrugged, nervously. "I-I don't know, Sally. She never...never...came in." Ever since Sally had been with Jack, the creatures had been scared of her. She had no idea why, but it was new to her. Everybody saw her as fragile and innocent. _

_ "I'm going home early, Gemini," Sally said, grabbing her bag and heading off before any of the witches could object. She sprinted her way to hers and Jack's home, which was rather large; even larger than Finklestein's and that was saying something! _

_ When she reached the door, she unlocked it with her key and looked around. She saw no one, but heard small yelling. "Jack?" she called, heading up the stairs. "Jack!" She started getting worried when he hadn't answered. Everytime she came home, he would be waiting in the living room, anxiously, but he wasn't there, nor was he answering her when she called for him. _

_ Opening the door to their room, she was shocked and repulsed by the sight. There was Jack, pinning a shirtless and braless Matilda, him also shirtless. He released a growl; a growl she thought was only reserved for her. She let a gasp escape her lips and echo throughout the room. _

_ Slowly, Jack turned around, staring at a teary-eyed, shocked Sally. He hurriedly jumped off the bed and pulled on his shirt. "Sally! Wait!" he called when she ran off, sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. Occasionally, she would run into walls or banisters, but she didn't care. She had no care in the world after seeing that Jack didn't care or love for her. He turned toward Matilda, a sneaky grin on her face, and yelled loudly," GET OUT! I WANT YOU OUT NOW! YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVEN'T KICKED YOU OUT OF HALLOWEEN TOWN!" All he could see was Sally's hurt face. She looked even more vulnerable than she usually did. _

_ Matilda didn't budge and just rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know you wanted me, Jack. You've wanted me since grade school. Everyone could see it in your eyesockets. What you didn't see was-and I still do-want you."_

_ Jack shook his head and pointed toward the door. He could feel his patience running thin with the witch. "GO! NOW!" he screamed, his head about to fall off by how loud his voice was._

_ Matilda frowned and started on her way after pulling her shirt on. "I'll see you later."_

_ "No, you won't." He then pushed her out of the way as he raced down the stairs. He wanted his Sally back. He wanted her in his arms, hugging him back with all of her might. His eyes scanned the perimeter of their house; the house that would become only his if he didn't get her back. Jack didn't want to think of that. He didn't want to lose Sally. "SALLY!" he called in vain. "SALLY! PLEASE!" he dropped to his knees and covered his skull with his hands. "No...no!" he cried. "NO! Sally!" Those who passed by his and Sally's abode stared at the desperate Pumpkin King. He didn't give a rat's behind. All he cared about was Sally. Sally, Sally, Sally. "Please..." he whispered, heartbroken and beaten._

_ While Jack cried in vain for his beloved, Sally did so as well but by Benedict's grave. She sat on her legs, looking at the grave, sobs racking her entire body. "Oh, Mr. Skellington, and yes, I know you don't like it when I call you that, but I have to know. Jack and I are no longer together. As mean as it is, Jack has broken my heart. He has forgotten me for another, one who is beautiful and coureagous, unlike I." She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for your son." The wind blew through her hair, sending it toward the left in the breeze._

_ Sally ignored it and pulled back before standing up and brushing off her dress. No more crying, no more tears, no more thoughts about Jack, and most of all, no more Jack, if she could handle that. Her feet dragged her off in the direction of her old home with Jack, but she turned instead and started walking to Finklestein's lab/abode. _

_ She gave small silent knocks on the door, looking down at the ground. She looked up when she heard the creak of the door. _

_ Jewels, Fink's new creation, looked at Sally in worry. Despite looking somewhat like Fink, she had a rather kind heart, which Fink instructed her to have. He needed a kind soul to care for him, genuinely. "Sally, what is the matter?" she asked, a light British accent gracing her voice. "Where's Jack?"_

_ Sally held back tears when she heard his name. "We had a little argument."_

_ Jewels moved back and let her in. "What happened?"_

_ And so, Sally explained her story as they headed toward the living room._

_ Jack finally had the mind to stand up and look for Sally. He checked Spiral Hill, the fountain, his father's grave. He basically searched everywhere. "Sally, where are you?" he basically whined, banging his skull on Fink's home. It had been a week since he last saw her and held her. Why hadn't she come back? Couldn't she see that he couldn't live without her?_

_ With a groan, he looked up and saw where Sally's room used to be in Fink's abode. He sighed and shook his head. "Why would she go there?" He grabbed a small pebble and with all his might, he tossed it at her window. It hit it lightly and then dropped. He kept doing that until his arm became tired. Jack started to turn around until he heard the window creak open._

_ When he looked up, he saw the one creature that made his heart-if he did have one-beat faster, that made his mind fog up. "Sally," he whispered, watching as she looked around to see the culprit who threw the pebbles._

_ "I'm probably thinking I heard something," Sally muttered to herself, before going to shut the window._

_ "Sally! Wait!" Jack called, craning his neck to look up at her. She then frantically tried to shut the window when she heard his voice. "Please hear me out! You know I can't live without you!"_

_ Sally stopped and stared at him, her eyes teary and her expression heartbroken. It was like the day he saw her with Matilda. "I can't..." she whispered, her voice cracking. "I don't want to!" _

_ Jack shook his head. "Sally, please don't close the window. Listen to me, I love you. You know that, and-"_

_ "I thought I did," Sally said, bitterly," but apparently, you don't. You love Matilda now."_

_ "Sally! I don't love Matilda! I never will!" he cried, desperately. "I love you! She threw herself on me! I would've never done that to you!"_

_ "Then, why were you on top of her, shirtless and growling?" Sally asked, her eyes hard; at least, she tried to make them as so._

_ "Because I was mad at her for barging in, pulling off her shirt and mine, and then, throwing herself on me. She was about to go and tell you that she slept with me, so I held her down and growled at her, angry," he explained._

_ Sally rolled her eyes. "You're a really bad liar. I could see right through it."_

_ "Sally! Stop! Stop! Don't! Believe me because I love you! I love you enough to come and explain myself! If I didn't, I would've stayed with Matilda. I love you." He could feel tears start to trickle down his cheeks. "Sally, you've never seen me cry and this is one of the only times I have. I wouldn't be crying if I didn't love you. I'm broken, I'm torn. I just want you back."_

_ Sally closed her window and ran down toward Jack. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt. "I love you," she whispered._

_ Jack pulled her closer, as if not wanting to let her slip through his fingers again, which he didn't. "I love you too, and I will never let you go again."_

As Sally looked back on the memory, she couldn't help but think about how much better Matilda was than her. She would never say that out loud, so instead, she continued on with her housework, and at the moment, she was baking a cake with maggots and everything that the children and Jack loved.

She went to pull out the cake when the oven beeped, but arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush toward their body. She knew who it was and she stood still when his lips made contact with her neck. She felt uncomfortable since she thought about the dreadful memory.

"Sally? What's wrong, darling?" Jack asked, pulling back and turning her around. He searched her expression, which was sad and thoughtful.

Sally shook her head. "Nothing...I was just thinking."

"Please, tell me."

"Do...would you ever leave me for Matilda?" she asked out of the blue. She covered her mouth with her hand after she said it and looked away, hoping he wouldn't say that he would leave her. Then, he would storm out, stomping on her heart in the process.

Jack was, in all honesty, shocked. "I...what? Sally...what's going on in your mind? I would never leave you or Jayne or Samson. I'm with you forever." He pried her hand off of her mouth and turned her face to look at him. He planted a small kiss on her lips. "I don't know why you would think that."

"Because she's a lot better." She didn't know why, but ever since she and Jack had gotten together, she started opening up and wasn't the shy girl anymore. She was a lot more courageous and brave.

Jack shook his head. "No. Don't you think that," he growled lightly, pulling her toward him. "You are better than any woman in this damned town. You're the one I want. Forever."

Sally just wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. After that moment, Sally pulled out the cake to find that it was burnt to a crisp.

* * *

**I also really liked this chapter because it was filled with drama and I love me some drama! I hope you loved it too! In all honesty, and try not to laugh, I almost cried while I wrote this. This is the longest chapter now! It's almost up to 2,000 words!**

**Tecna63: Aha. Harry Potter is amazing! I agree! And it did rhyme! Maybe you'll be like Igor one day, becoming a poet like I had him in this story! At least, partially a poet, if he decided to become one with finality. Thank you for some a kind review! I hope you like this dramatized chapter/episode! The suspense is gone!**

**Read and Review, please!**

**Trying not to update _too _fast~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	7. High School Couple Part I

"You won't come wit us?" asked Jayne, looking up with big eyes and her lip jutted out in a cute manner. "B-But why?" she asked before sticking her thumb in her mouth and shaking slightly.

Sally and Jack almost collapsed on their knees at the sight of their innocent children, looking up with a scared face. They were led to believe that they wouldn't make friends, despite the fact that they met almost every child in town.

"Mummy, daddy," whined Samson. He tugged on Sally's dress, to which she leaned down and kissed him on his boned forehead.

"I'm sorry, baby, but daddy and I can't come with you. Look, there's Daniel and Faye," she said, pointing to the twins' best friends. As if forgetting that they wanted their parents to come with them on their first day, their eyes brightened and they kissed them quickly on the cheeks before leaving and catching up with the phantom boy and the witch girl.

Jack chuckled and wrapped an arm around a pouting Sally's waist. He kissed her on the temple. "Don't worry. By the end of the day, they'll be happy and we'll be happy too."

"Oh, it seems like yesterday that they first learned how to walk," Sally said with a sigh. She watched as they walked up the steps one by one, talking to Daniel and Faye. When they were safely inside, Jack led a reluctant Sally with him toward the town.

"Come on, Sally, I'll help you get your mind off of the children for now," Jack said, wiggling where his eyebrows would be. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck, kissing every inch, but Sally gave no response, except for a sigh. "What's wrong, my darling?" he asked, eyes narrowing with concern.

Sally sighed. "They acted as if we were nothing. What if we lose them forever, Jack?"

Jack tried not to chuckle at her silly assumptions as he rubbed her back. "Don't worry about that, gummy fingers. They're our children and we graced them with wonderful lives. They would never do that. I promise you."

Sally finally smiled, one that warmed Jack's heart and lit up Halloween Town. Her smile was contagious, but it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. On instinct to seeing her bright teeth, he offered a smile back to her. "There we go. That's my Sally Skellington. Oh, how I love the way that rolls off my tongue."

A blush tainted the ragdoll's cheeks and she looked down, biting her lip rather nervously. It was always like this between them, no matter how old they got or how far in the relationship they were. Both made each other feel alive and as if they were a high school couple. They both could agree that they were content with their lives. With the way things were, their lives were perfect.

* * *

**A/N: I took FOREVER to update and this is so short! I feel so bad! I'm so sorry! I've had major writer's block and I only thought of this because I connected with my Kindergartner self and decided that," Hey! Maybe Samson and Jayne could go to school! How would they act? Thanks again for the reviews and reads! I even got an invitation to ! How exciting! Thanks for all that are reading currently and putting up with my EXTREMELY long hiatuses. I hope this will be my last hiatus.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed your holiday! Best wishes to you and Happy New Year!**

**Hope you enjoy your day and I can't wait for the new Black Veil Brides album Wretched and Divine to come out~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	8. High School Couple Part II

"My dear, you're worrying too much," Jack told Sally, pulling her to him and hugging her, not wanting to let her go. He made so many mistakes and still, she came for him. She stuck by his side and supported him...sometimes...and always forgave him. He didn't know why she did, especially after the incident with Matilda. He didn't expect her to forgive him. All he wanted was to say that he loved her before he had to let her go, but the thing with love was that you could forgive and forget as if the situation had never happened.

Sally looked up at him with her big, brown eyes that he couldn't stop staring into. Oh, how she had him hooked on her like a drug, but with much better effects. She made him crave her, yes, but she also never ruined his life. She was the bright light of it. "I have something to say," she whispered.

"What is it?" Jack asked, anticipating the best. He hoped it wouldn't be something that would be life ending or something that took her away from him.

"I'm..." Sally said, trying to say the word. "I'm pregnant and I just started my mood swings, so please don't get mad at me if I use them on you and...and..."

Jack chuckled and stroked her cheek. "Sally, that's wonderful news. I'm so glad that you told me that." He pulled her closer, making her bury her face in his chest and wrap her arms around him. "I can't wait! Oh, this is just divine!"

` Sally smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're excited. I was just a bit jumpy because last time I was pregnant, I gave you such a hard time, what with the late night food runs and the inecurity. I don't know how you put up with me."

"I could say the same, Pumpkin. I don't know how you put up with a troublesome, whiny skeleton like me," Jack said, rubbing her arms to comfort her.

"Well, you're _my _troublesome, whiny skeleton," Sally said, her voice muffled by his chest.

"I expected you to make me feel better and say that I'm not whiny and troublesome."

"Don't expect things. Sometimes, they don't happen."

"I expected you, but I got you."

"Because I wanted you a much as you wanted me," Sally said, pulling him closer," and I'm glad for that."

"Not as glad as I am."

"Don't start, Jack."

"Sorry, honey."

Sally just looked up at him and then kissed him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He was entranced, so entranced that he almost fell on his knees and begged for her to take him right then and there, making love in the streets for all citizens to see. When he decided to return the kiss, she pulled back, giggled, and winked. "I've got you around my finger, just like I wanted."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

**Shortest chapter of the story, but I've been putting this off forever. I didn't know what to put, so I decided," Why not another little Jack or Sally? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, would they?" So sorry for the hiatus. I'm a terrible person.**

**GodlyJewel: Haha yeah. For me, it was I who was distressed and crying. I am the opposite of this plot.**

**Tecna63: Haha. I wanted them to be a bit different from what they're like because I want the readers to think they changed for each other. **

**Katieghost: Thank you! And it's alright! Every review means a lot to me and I know how you feel with stories. I barely have time to review on things and just follow them. Sometimes, I review without signing in and then, remember the title of the story. **

**Again, thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot. I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer, but you all know that this wonderful movie was made by Tim Burton. Applause to him and to all of his fans! **

**I love you all~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	9. Vixen

**WARNING: SOME SMALL MATURE CONTENT, SINCE JACK IS EXPLAINING MOST PARTS OF SALLY'S BODY. DO NOT REPORT, FOR I WARNED YOU BEFOREHAND.**

* * *

After their stroll through town, Jack picked up the weightless Sally and brought her back to their house. He growled playfully at her as he set her on the bed. He climbed over her and stared down into her innocent eyes, but he knew she was so much more than innocent. He had seen so many sides to her and only he had. He was glad for that because it made him feel like her one and only, which he was. He wished that she was the only one he made love to, but that would've been a lie, since his player past was much too difficult to forget. He wished that he could go back and change the past, so that he wasn't such a player and so that he was normal like everyone else(at least as normal as it gets), but he realized as he planted his lips on her neck over and over(causing her to giggle) that if he hadn't been like that, then, she would've never noticed him.

He shuddered at the thought. Had he not been a popular boy or a player, she would've been in the arms of a certain sack filled with bugs that wouldn't have been dead if she was his.

Sally, ever the worrisome and caring ragdoll she was, noticed his hesitance when he planted his last kiss on her neck and felt him shudder. She sat up, resting on her forearms as she stared down at him. Her hand was still on his neck and curious as he was, Jack looked up at her. "Are you alright, Jack?" she asked, biting her lip, afraid that he finally had the mind to leave her.

Jack nodded. "Yes, I am, Sally. Why are you asking?" he asked, resting on his hands as he leaned over her, his face near hers, so that when they were done chatting, he could kiss those addictive lips of hers.

Sally then said," You were hesitant and shuddering. It wasn't the good kind of shuddering either. You seemed...disgusted and that's normally not something of your nature." She then furrowed her eyebrows and asked," Are you disgusted because of me? Is it because of how I look or how my figure is or-?"

Jack silenced her with a small kiss on her lips. He then buried his face in her neck. "Of course it's not you, silly! Why would it be you when you're a perfect creature, much more perfect than your walking catastrophe husband?" He then started kissing her neck after each of his sentences. "Your smell is divine. It makes me drool and want you more. Your figure, oh your curvy figure, it's just the _sexiest _thing I've ever seen. Your eyes, those beautiful orbs, pull me in each time. Your lips? Your cupid bow lips make me crave your kisses when we're at work. Your nose, that cute nose, I just want to poke it all day. Your neck? I want to ravish it all day and night." By now, she was blushing like mad. "Your stomach is the perfect size and has gone through two births already, onto its third." He travelled lower. "Your legs are so long. I love to run my hands along them. And your behind is plump and round." He squeezed it, causing her to squeak.

"J-Jack!" she said, surprised.

"And your va-"

"Don't continue. We'll save that for later, but why were you so hesitant?" she questioned, the blush still on her cheeks.

"Sally, sweetheart, I was being a gentleman. You kind of ruined the moment." He stopped talking when he saw her eyebrows push up, which meant that she was demanding an answer and if she didn't get that answer, that meant he'd get the silent treatment, he'd be booted to the couch, and he wouldn't be able to touch her or make love to her for two weeks. _Two whole weeks _without his Sally. "But anyway," he started nervously, scared of her intimidating stare," I was thinking of how things would be different had I not been popular or a player. You wouldn't of noticed me and instead, you would've noticed _Boogie._" His name was said in absolute disgust. Just the thought of him touching Sally's leg so provacatively when she was saving Santy Claws made him growl. No one could touch his Sally like that, but him.

Sally's eyes softened and she stroked the back of his skull. "You know that wouldn't happen. Even if you were a tiny thing, I would've loved you."

"Define tiny. Tiny as in height or down below?"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Both for your sake and ego."

Jack grinned and growled playfully," Come here, you vixen."

Sally giggled and complied.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but since I'm late, I decided to give you all a late Valentines' Day present of some major Jally fluff and humor!**

**By the way, thanks for all of the reviews! I love waking up and reading them! They're one of the best things in the world, which is kinda sad for me. xD**

**Good day to you all~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	10. How Hard Could It Be? Part I

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!  
A/N: Please check my page for the Update Schedule that I made for this.  
**

* * *

Sally yawned before saying," I'm so tired, my feet hurt, and my stomach is getting bigger every single day." She rubbed her enlarged belly and lay on her left side, as directed by Fink. Jack lay on his right side and caressed her cheek.

"Then, sleep. I'll take care of the children," Jack said.

"Are you sure? They're quite a handful," Sally said, furrowing her eyebrows in worry.

"Pfft. Trust me, Sally," Jack said, kissing her on the forehead as he got up from the bed," I can handle it. They're our kids after all."

Sally nodded slowly, not believing that he'd be able to take care of the children, but agreed nonetheless. She did need some entertainment for when she woke up. "Alright, but don't come complaining to me if the house turns upside down." She then closed her eyes while Jack changed into new clothes.

"Pfft. If she can handle them, then, I surely can, can't I?" he whispered to himself. "I'll show her!"

A few minutes later, while Jack sat at the kitchen, reading the latest newspaper, he heard footsteps padding down the spiral staircase. He looked up when his two creations stood in the doorway. "Good morning. Did you two sleep well?"

Samson nodded, while Jayne shook her head.

"Why didn't you sleep well, pumpkin?" Jack asked Jayne as he towered over her and picked her up.

"Samson had night terrors and was banging against the wall in between our rooms," she said, glaring down at the said culprit that kept her up.

"Well, Samson, why didn't you tell us about that?" Jack asked the other child.

"I was scared," Samson answered.

_This is so easy, _Jack thought to himself. Too bad he thought way too soon for that. After he put her down, they started to eat some cereal, but it involved way too much kicking under the table and arguments Jack couldn't quite understand because it was about some TV show that both were fond of.

He watched slightly over his newspaper as the two bickered and soon finished their food. They left their bowls on the table before running off, Samson chasing after a screaming Jayne. Jack frantically washed the dishes before running after the two. "Jayne!" he whisper-yelled. "Stop screaming! Your mother is sleeping!"

"Mummy and you aren't quiet at night!" Jayne argued, stopping dead in her tracks as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at her frozen father.

His eye sockets widened and he cleared his throat. "Well...uh...Jayne, you see..."

"Mummy told me that it was you that was screaming and not her. She said that you had night terrors too, but she screamed too because she was scared for you." She furrowed her eyebrows and said," You have to be quiet too."

"I will, sweetheart, I will. I promise. If I keep quiet, will you stop screaming?" he asked, kindly, worried that Sally would wake up, come downstairs, and use her cranky mode to full max on him rather than the children. He would never admit it, but the ragdoll had quite the effect on him that everyone else didn't. She always knew how to seduce him, how to get him scared, nervous, but calm all the same.

"Deal."

_What have I gotten myself into? _Jack through, adding a groan as well.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe...two months...I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible author. I was just brain dead. I don't know why, but other story ideas come fast to me, except for the ones that I post up. In my notebook, it's like a wild imagination room, but here, it's absolutely nothing because I type it up. I guess I have to write it out first before I type it.**

**Tecna63: I'm glad that was your favorite chapter! I will definitely post chapters like that for you if that'll make you happy!**

**Alyssa: Haha. We have the same first name, so I was like," I reviewed on my own story?" Then I realized I didn't. I'm glad you love it!**

**GodlyJewel: I thought it was pretty funny too. In my eyes, Jack can be a goof sometimes, which is why Sally loves him so much.**

**AngelaMay234: I'm really not so sure. I just kinda made it that way because it's a story and mayhem definitely ensues when there's a mature Sally, a childish Jack, and two children who are just so darn lively! It makes for a great story!**

**Thanks for the reviews! It means the world to me! I have 23 reviews from you lovely people!**

**Expect some gnarly updates~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


	11. Inevitable Questions

***looks at time guiltily since I last updated* Heh. I'm sooo sorry! I love you guys, I really do, but I had writers' block for several months! I didn't know what to write! I honestly would've updated earlier if I had known what to write about! Forgive me, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Nightmare Before Christmas". I would probably be a failure of a creator since I would go on a hiatus for months like I did with this story!**

* * *

Only 15 minutes had passed and Jack was already clutching his throbbing skull. "Samson, Jayne, stop jumping on the couch!" he scolded in a hushed tone, putting his finger to his non-existent lips.

Jayne stuck her tongue out at her father, while Samson obeyed and instantly jumped once and sat down, but he would rise slightly because Jayne was still jumping.

Jack stretched his arms out and scooped the little girl in his arms before placing her gently on his hips. "Stop it, Jayne, please. Daddy's skull hurts now. Do you mind just watching TV?"

Jayne's eye sockets widened at the mention of the device and plopped her tooshie down on the couch firmly.

Relieved, Jack turned on the TV and put it on a reliable channel before residing to the other couch. He finally was able to hear himself think, but it was short lived when Samson groaned. "I don't like this show!"

"But I like it!" Jayne said. "And if I like it, that's all that matters! You don't watch TV anyway!"

Samson stuck his tongue out at Jayne and crossed his arms over his chest, looking with a grudged expression on his face at the television. He kept sighing and frowning and scowling at what was on.

Jack sighed before taking the remote and saying," Let's change the channel to something you both can watch." He then surfed through the channels. When they saw something they liked, he stopped and rest his back against the couch comfortably. Finally, some peace, until..

"Oh, George," a woman moaned. His eye sockets popped open and he stared at the screen. There, on it were two actors, one a witch and the other a gremlin. The gremlin had his arms intertwined around the body of the witch and he was currently gracing his lips along the skin of her neck. He grabbed the remote and changed it before anything could progress. He then stopped on something about science and the creation of monsters. He was glad that it was educational and enjoyable or else he'd have to hear it from Sally later, who would probably hear it from Jayne since Samson didn't like to complain as much as the girl.

"Daddy, why did you change it?" the little skeleton girl asked, looking over at her father with big eye sockets. Her lip was in a pout and her skeleton fingers were interlaced with each other.

Jack scratched the back of his skull and explained feebly," Well, you see, Jayne...it's not a good movie. I saw it before and it doesn't end well. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh! Okay, daddy! What's it about?"

"It's about a...a man and a woman who love each other so much that they...um...they spend their nights together for eternity, much like your mother and I, but it's not good with...the...um...acting!"

"Oh. It sounds good, though, daddy. What's it called?"

"It's...I-I don't know, sweetheart."

"Why don't you know?"

"I forgot."

"Oh. Did mommy watch it?"

"Uh...yeah!" Jack said. He cursed himself for saying that. It was the truth after all. They both had watched it on a late night before the twins were born and things between them built up much like the gremlin and the witch. "But mommy didn't like it either. She said it was boring."

"Oh." Jack sighed in relief in his mind when he thought the questions were over, but he was proven wrong when he was bombarded with more questions. _Please save me, my dear Sally,_ he thought.

* * *

**A/N: I would write back to all of you, but I lost track of all of the reviews I last replied to. Look at how dedicated I am! I promise I will try better next time to be the author you all loved before!**

**I hope you all loved this installment~**

**EdenLovegoodMalfoy**


End file.
